Mi hermanastro
by Shei-Cullen-Hale
Summary: Edward y Bella son jefe y empleada. Ella modelo. Se llevan 11 años, y aun así la atracción entre ellos es fatal. ¿Podrán romper las barreras de la edad y entregarse al sexo? ¿Y al amor? ¿Podrán superar las barreras del pasado, también?
1. TWILIGHT

__________________________________

_Lo que significa la salvación para unos, es para otros su destrucción._

_Defoe_

**NOTA**

Todos los capitulos estarán en Bella POV, y si alguno no, lo avisaré al principio.

Espero que les guste y comenten!

* * *

**PROLOGO**

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Era como un callejón sin salida, un camino sin regreso, pero no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Era amar o sufrir, y yo hacía mucho que amaba, así que decidí hacer caso omiso a los comentarios y las críticas. Por que, si una pareja se ama, ¿Qué importan los demás?

Pero yo sabía que el amor no era suficiente, porque en nuestra relación no había amor, al menos no de su parte. Y yo no iba a molestar más ni a ser una carga.

-Edward... tengo que irme, tenemos que dejarlo.

Y me fui.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Sonó el despertador y lo paré. Estaba agotada. Hacía unas semanas había solicitado un trabajo en Washington y hoy tenía la entrevista así que el vuelo lo cogí ayer y llegué tarde. No había dormido casi nada y me quería quedar un rato más en la cama. Pero miré la hora por casualidad y ¡Suerte que lo hice! Eran las 10 y yo había quedado a las 11.

Me levanté corriendo, me duché, me arreglé poniendome un vestido nuevo Gucci que tenía de hace tiempo, unos zapatos de tacón de unos 15 centimetros y unas gafas de sol.

Salí del hotel corriendo y pedí un taxi.

-A TWILIGHT S.A.

-Bien. Ya llegamos.

Le pagué al taxista y entré rápido a la oficina.

Dentro había una mesa enorme, con dos secretarias. Esta empresa era de modelos. Edward Masen era el jefe y tenía que habñar con él para ver si me cogía como modelo para la nueva colección de moda verano de diseñadores que trabajaban para él.

¿Cómo he llegado a aquí?

Pues cuando yo tenía 2 años, mis padres se separaron. Mi hermana Alice tenía 14 años y Rosalie 12.

Fue algo complicado para ellas, sobretodo los dos primeros años de separarse.

Antes vivíamos todos juntos, Charlie, Esme, mis hermanas y yo en Phoenix, Arizona, pero cuando nos separamos, Esme quiso volver a donde tenía su femilia, a Seattle y Charlie, para poder pasar más tiempo con nosotras, se mudó a su antiguo pueblo, Forks, a unos kilometros de Seattle.

Después de dos años viviendo en Seattle, tuve una caída y me llevaron al hospital. Allí mamá conoció a Carlisle, el hombre de sus sueños. Yo sé que se casó muy joven con mi padre, pero mis hermanas me dijeron que ella lo amaba.

Después de conocerlo, mamá empezó a quedar con él. Y cuando cumplí los 6 años, vinieron a vivir con nosotras. Él tenía dos hijos. Uno biologico y otro adoptado, y los dos fueron rechazados por Reneé, la ex-mujer de Carlisle. Él había vivido en Londres con ella y sus hijos, y al separarse vino a Seattle para ejercer de cirujano.

Fuimos muy felices todos juntos. Cuando vinieron, Rosalie tenía 16, Alice 18, Edward 17 y Jasper 19. Yo tenía 6 años, pero todos me querían mucho y me protegían. Por ese entonces yo era muy distinta a ahora.

Era gorda, llevaba gafas y era muy torpe. Alice y jasper se enamoraron nada más verse. Ella pasaba de los chicos, decía que ninguno valía la pena, y cuando vio a Jasper, se acercó y le dijo:

-Me has echo esperar mucho.

-Lo siento.-contestó él.

Desde entonces han sido una pareja preciosa.

Al cabo de tres años saliendo, Jasper le proupuso matrimonio, y se casaron después de dos meses.

Cuando llevaban dos años casados, con 23 y 24 años, Alice se quedó embarazada.

Tuvo dos gemelos, niño y niña, como ella había predicho que serían, y los llamó Peter y Charlotte, en honor a los padres de Carlisle.

Por su parte, Rosalie salía con muchos chicos. Siempre ha resaltado más que Alice. Tiene una belleza perfecta, es rubia, alta, y todos los chicos babean por ella.

A los pocos meses de vivir con ellos, Rosalie no entendía como era que no le gustaba a Edward. Él era otro tema. Edward Cullen era mujeriego, y muy guapo. Tenía el pelo entre dorado, moreno y rubio, y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Llevaba el pelo corto como al uno o al 2, y siempre vestía muy bien.

Entonces ella empezó una especie de plan para conquistarlo. Empezó tonteandole, preguntandole como le quedaba la ropa, pidiendole citas, hasta que acabó un día por "equivocación" en su baño en ropa salió, le pidió disculpas y esperó a que ella se marchara. Supongo que él era muy correcto y no quería hacer nada con su hermanastra, pero al final Rosalie se rindió, y después de unos meses conoció a Emmet. Él era jugador de futbol en la universidad de Rosalie y tardó en que se declarara. Él no quería admitirlo, pero al final mi hermana lo obligó. EMpezó a mandarle indirectas sobre irse con otros chicos y él cedió.

Ahora son muy felices. Cuando salieron de la universidad se casaron, pero no pudieron tener hijos. Ella tiene 28 y Emmet 30, y estuvieron pensando en adoptar, pero no querían que pasara como con Edward...

Él vivió con nosotros sabiendo de antes que era adoptado. Mi madre siempre lo quiso como a un hijo más. Igual que a Jasper, pero él era reacio con nosotros. Cuando cumplió los 19, él se marchó a Londres, decía que a buscar a su madre biologica, pero no supimos más de él. Al principio nos escribía, y nos decía que estaba bien, pero después de un par de meses mandó una carta diciendo que había encontrado a su madre biologica, que se llamaba Elizabeth. Que era muy joven y madre soltera, que por eso lo dio en adopción y que se quedaría con ella. Se despidió de nosotros y no volvió a escribir jamás.

No sabíamos qué fue de él. Yo solo tenía 8 años cuando él se marchó, pero aun así lo echaba de menos. Él me había protegido igual que Jasper, y ahora ¿qué? Nos dejaba así como así... Juré que cuando tuviera dinero lo buscaría y lo encontraría, lo insultaría y le pegaría por hacer sufrir a Esme,a nosotras y sobretodo a Jasper y Carlisle.

Charlie, por su parte, conoció a una mujer muy cariñosa de su pueblo, llamada Sue Clearwater. Ella me había conocido cuando yo cumplí los 9 años, y se hizo conmigo muy rápido. Era soltera y no tenía hijos, por lo que fue fácil, pero con Alice y Rosalie fue diferente. Ellas no querían que estuviera con papá, y ahora entiendo por qué. Mas adelante se lo explicaré...

Y volvemos al tema...

Hace unos meses mi hermana Alice me dijo que si quería hacer de modelo para unos vestidos de su colección. Es diseñadora y le dije que sí. Unos señores vinieron y me dijeron que si era modelo, cuando les dije que no, me nombraron esta empresa, me dijeron que llamara y que aquí me darían trabajo. Alice se puso como loca de contenta e insistió en que viniera, aunque yo quería empezar la carrera de literatura el proximo semestre...

Así que ahora estoy aquí, en la sala de espera de una oficina con gente rica y glamurosa...

-¿Señorita Platt?

-Soy yo.

Y entré a la oficina que me señalaron.

* * *

Bien...

¿Qué les pareció? Por favor comenten sea bueno o malo, para saber como va quedando.

Dentro de nada actualizo y me siguen diciendo

Las quiero! Besoss!


	2. EDWARD

**Las fotos de los vestidos y zapatos que use Bella estarán marcados con un numero entre paréntesis (*) y abajo tendrán los enlaces para verlos.**

**CAPITULO 2**

En la oficina había una mesa con un sillón a cada lado, una alfombra y un estante lleno de fotos y algunos libros.

Entonces me entró el miedo escénico. Era como cuando empecé a bailar porque Rosalie se iba a casar y quería que todos bailaramos bien, y en la primera clase me tocó con un chico guapísimo y lo pisé, lo tiré al suelo y él solamente me sonreía y me perdonaba. Jacob... en realidad lo extrañaba. Hacía 5 años que lo conocí, en la escuela de baile, y nos hicimos muy amigos. él era el unico chico con el que había quedado y no me había acostado. Era mi mejor amigo, y no tenía novia, pero yo no quería nada con él. Era guapo y todo eso, pero no quería romper la amistad...

Sé que suena raro, sí. Sobretodo viniendo de mí, una chica de 18 años que desde los 15 en que perdió la virginidad por error con Riley, un chico mayorque yo, de 17, porque él insistió, y luego tuve un desengaño amoroso con él había estado yendo de hombre a hombre. Él me dijo que me quería, y luego me enteré de que todo era una apuesta. Y era lógico, ¿quién querría a una chica de 15 años, de 1.65 que pesaba 69 kilos? Cuando me di cuenta de que los hombres me utilizaban, decidí utilizarlos yo a ellos. Iba a fiestas, me acostaba con ellos y no entablaba relaciones personales. No quería volver a sufrir. El unico que me había apoyado en todo fue Jake. Él me quiso cuando era gorda, y ahora siendo delgada y después de haber cambiado, él me seguía queriendo y animando. A él no le gustaba que saliera con tantos hombres. Él tenía 19 años y decía que yo era muy bonita y que no merecía eso...

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando el Sr. Masen me habló

-Buenos días, señorita Platt.

-Buenos días, señor Masen.

-Bien, Isabella. ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?

Oía su voz y sabía que debía de ser un hombre atractivo... Levanté la vista y lo corroboré. Debía de tener unos 24 o 25 años, quizás más, pero se le veía joven. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, y los ojos verdes con destellos dorados, como si tuviera un sol dentro. Era delgado pero bien formado, muy guapo, y unos labios que te incitaban al pecado... Desvié mi vista, porque no quería que pensara que era una pervertida y le contesté.

-Mi hermana me obligó. Ella diseña ropa en una pequeña tienda de Seattle y fuimos a una fiesta en la que tuve que llevar un vestido suyo. Un hombre me dio su numero y me dijo que llamara, que tenía futuro como modelo. Yo no quería venir. A mi me gusta ser escritora, y cuando empiece el curso estudiaré literatura, pero mi hermana está emocionada y me dijo que tenía que venir. Así que aquí estoy.

-Vaya, eso ha sido muy sincero por su parte.

-Lo siento.

-No, en realidad está bien. Si va a trabajar para mí, debe decirme todo lo que piensa, no como algunas que me hacen la pelota.

-¿Y qué hace usted exactamente?

-Yo organizo eventos, soy como una especie de manager. Cuando un diseñador me pide una modelo con ciertas características, yo busco la indicada, entonces él me paga y a vosotras. También en las fiestas que organizizo, llevo a las modelos que yo veo... Digamos que os doy trabajo como modelos. Pero usted no quiere serlo...

-Bueno, tendríamos que mirarlo. Yo soy de Seattle, así que si trabajo aquí, tengo que tener garantías y que me sea rentable.

-Ok. Eso lo miramos ahora mismo.- Tocó el intercomunicador encima de su escritorio.- ¿Zafrina?

_-¿Sí?_

-Tengo en mi despacho a la señorita Isabella Platt. ¿Puede venir?

Dejó el intercomunicador y al momento entró una chica al despacho. Era una de las secretarias.

-¿Qué desea?

-Llevela a la sala de vestuario, cambiela con los dos vestidos de prueba y los zapatos conjuntados. Quiero ver como camina, y también traiga una cinta métrica, le tomaré las medidas.

-Pero señor, eso siempre lo hago...

-Haga lo que le he mandado.

Ella se fue y me indicó que la siguiera. Entramos a una habitación llena de vestidos, con estantes llenos de zapatos. Si Alice estuviera aquí se volvería loca, pero a mi esto no me apasiona.

-Ten, ponte esto y estos zapatos. Luego sales por aquella puerta de allí, y él te estará esperando. Cuando acabes, vienes y te daré otro conjunto. Suerte.

-Gracias.

Me puse la ropa y salí a donde estaba el señor Masen. yo llevaba puesto un vestido Gucci rojo, con un corte desde el muslo izquierdo hasta el tobillo, con una sola manga que dejaba el otro hombro libre**(1)**. Los zapatos eran dorados, con unas tiras que lo sujetaban al pie y al tobillo y de tacón **(2)**.

-Bien, ven hacia aquí, quiero ver como andas.

Empecé lento. Los zapatos eran de tacón y yo no tenía problema con eso, el problema era la vergüenza. Tacón, punta. tacón, punta. Llegué hasta el final de la mini pasarela y él me miraba con los ojos más dorados que antes. ¿Sería la luz?

-Bien, media vuelta y cambiate de ropa.

Volví a entrar al vestuario y Zafrina me acercó un vestido negro corto, con una sola manga corta, con una cremallera en la sisa, corto y ceñido **(3)**. También me dio unos zapatos plateados de tacón, con unas tiras delante y otras atadas al tobillo **(4)**.

Salí a la misma pasarela de antes, y él estaba delante del todo, con una camara de fotos.

-Quiero que poses para ver qué tal. Puede que te cojan para hacer anuncios y tienes que saber hacerlo.

-Nunca lo he intentado.

-No importa, siempre hay una primera vez.

Me miró diferente y me dijo:

-Camina, quiero ver como mueves las piernas al andar, y cuando acabes baja.

Hice lo que me pidió. Él me miraba con atención, a la vez que hacía fotos y me miraba con ¿lujuria? No, eso no podía ser. Pero luego lo vi morderse el labio, quizás si que le gustaba... El hombre más mayor con el que he estado me sacaba 5 años. Él tenía 23 y yo 18. Fue una noche que lo conocí en un bar. Estuvo un rato coqueteando y luego nos fuimos a un hotel. Fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en la vida. Quizás es verdad eso que dicen de que los hombres con experiencia son mejores...

Seguí caminando delante del Sr. Masen. Luego bajé y nos dirigimos al estudio de fotos.

-Bien, quiero que te sientes en esa silla y me mires.

Foto.

Foto.

-Ahora mira para el lado como si vieras el horizonte.

Foto.

Foto.

-Ahora levántate y arrodillate. Ahora como si estuvieses con tu chico -¿gruñió o me lo pareció?- en la cama y lo fueses a seducir.

Eso se me daba bien. Era lo que hacía casi todos los fines de semana.

Foto.

Foto.

Foto.

-Bien, ahora montate en ese columpio y haz como si fueses una niña. Columpiate suavemente y sonríe como si te acabaran de dar una noticia.

Foto.

Foto.

-Bien, ya terminamos. Se te da muy bien. Ahora te tomaré las medidas.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí. Ves al vestuario y quedate en ropa interior, ahora voy yo. Estate tranquila, no haré nada que tu no quieras.

Y ese era el problema, que yo sí quería. Él era un dios del sexo y la belleza unidos en el cuerpo de un mortal para matarme de un disgusto, o quizás una prueba para saber si debo ir al infierno o al cielo... Pero por un pecado andante como él... Iría al infierno encantada.

Fui al vestuario y me quité el vestido y los zapatos.

-¿Estás, Isabella?

-Sí.

Entró con una cinta métrica en la mano, y, ¿qué hacía este hombre que sus ojos cambiaban de color? Ahora los tenía dorador casi completamente.

-Bien, para que te sientas un poco más comoda, vamos a hablar mientras lo hacemos.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Dieciocho.

Se tensó un poco, o quizás me lo pareció, pero luego se relajó y siguió.

-Eres de Seattle, ¿te alojas en algún hotel de por aquí?

-Sí, en el Loews.

-Eso está lejos de aquí.

-No mucho. Son unos 10 minutos en taxi.

-¿No has traído coche?

-No.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún sitio?

-No, gracias. ya traje suficiente dinero. Entonces, ¿que pasa con el empleo?

-Tu eliges. Si quieres el trabajo, te lo doy. Pero tienes que aprovecharlo. ¿Sabes cuantas chicas hay detrás de un puesto así? Solo acepté tu entrevista porque me insistieron, pero si no lo quieres...

-Sí. Lo quiero. Pero primero tenemos que hablar de sueldo, mis obligaciones...

-Bien, vistete y ven a mi despacho.

Hice eso y luego entré y me senté en el escritorio.

-Bien, si aceptas el trabajo serían 1.000 dolares mensuales aparte comisiones por eventos... Eso quiere decir que a cada fiesta que vayas, cada desfile que hagas, tendrás dinero extra. También te daremos la comodidad de vivir en un pido de la empresa. Tenemos varioa repartidos por Washington, y el coche, si tienes el tuyo propio lo traes y si no, te podemos alquilar uno.

Estuve pensando. Podría traer mi mini rojo, no tendría que pagar alquiler y todo el sueldo sería limpio. No era poco. Lo unico malo era estar separada de mi familia y la carrera.

-¿Puedo estudiar a la vez que trabajo aquí?

-Sí. Los horarios son de tarde, las fotos se harán en sesiones señaladas, por lo que podrá excusarse de la escuela, y los eventos ya se los avisaremos.

-Bien. Entonces, ¿puedo consultarlo con mi familia y lo llamo luego?

-Sí. tenga mi numero. Llameme cuando haya decidido algo.

-Ok. Gracias, sr. Masen.

-De nada, y ahora que ya nos conocemos mejor, lamame Edward.

-Entonces llamame Bella.

-Ok. Hasta luego, Bella.

Salí de la oficina y no me lo podía creer. ¡TWILIGHT me quería contratar! Llamé a Alice para consultarle.

_-¿sí?_

-Soy Bella. ¿Puedes hablar?

_-Claro que sí, cielo. ¿Pasa algo?_

-No, bueno, sí. Ya he hecho la entrevista.

-_¿Y qué te dijeron?_

-Qué sí.

_-¡Ahhhhhh! Eso es fantástico, Bella._

-Sí, supongo.

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

-Sí, bueno. Es que no es un problema, pero me tendré que mudar a Washington, tu sabes que todo lo tengo en Seattle... Vosotros, Jacob, mis amigas...

_-¿No quieres el trabajo?_

-No lo sé, Alice. Sé que es una gran oportunidad y que tú hubieras dado todo por ella, pero no sé si vale la pena.

_-Ohh... Dios, es culpa mía, ¿cierto? Era mi sueño, Bella, no hace falta que tú lo cumplas. Sólo haz lo que quieras para ser feliz. Si no quieres ser modelo, no lo seas. Sabes que es tu vida, no la mía. Y aunque es verdad que me gustaría, si no eres feliz es cuando no vale la pena. ¿Hablaste con mamá y Carlisle?_

-No, ahora les diré.

_-Ok. Bueno, tata, te dejo. Hablamos luego. Yo sé que harás lo correcto. Lo presiento._

-Sí, claro, gran bruja Alice. La reina del tarot. Adiós.

Colgué y marqué el numero de casa. Sabía que Carlisle y mi madre estarían allí.

_-¿Diga?_

-Hola, mamá. Soy Bella. ¿Podeis poner el altavoz?

-_Ya está. ¿Qué tal ha ido, bebé?_

-Bien, y no me llames bebé, por favor.

_-Ok. Está bien,sabes que no puedo evitarlo. ¿Eso significa que tienes trabajo allí?_

-Eso es lo que no sé. Mira, os digo las condiciones y luego me decís. Mi coche lo traigo y vivo aquí. No tendría que pagar alquiler, poruqe la empresa me cede un pisito. cobro 1.000 dolares al mes y aparte comisiones por sesiones de fotos, eventos, desfiles...

_-¿Y cuál es el problema?_

-Pues ninguno, puedo estudiar aquí, pero... no estaré con vosotros...

_-Bella..._-habló Carlisle- _sabes que ya eres mayor. Tienes que decidir tú, y sé que llamado para qeu decidamos por ti.. Pero tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Si te apetece ir, pues ve. Sabes que siempre puedes volver y será tu casa..._

_-Sí, Bella. Eso es verdad. Haz lo que veas._

-Ok. Bueno, les dejo. Tengo que ir a comer.

Colgué y aun no sabía qué hacer. Llamé a Jake. Él siempre me apoya, seguro él sabrá que debo hacer.

_-Hola, Bells._

-Hola, Jacob. Necesito hacerte una pregunta...

_-Dime, pequeña._

-Bueno, ¿sabes lo de mi entrevista? Bien, pues me han hecho una oferta genial, y no sé que hacer.

_-Si es genial... ¿como que no sabes que hacer?_

-Pues, es que no quiero alejarme de vosotros.

_-Bella. Tengo que explicarte una cosa. Y como interrumpas te ato a una silla y te leo poesía. Lo sabes. bien, pues me han admitido de una universidad de Washington con beca, por lo que todo será más facil si voy. ¿Entonces, qué te parece si yo voy para allá cuandotu lleves un tiempo? Así podrás seguir viendome..._

-Bien, está bien. Entonces es genial. No quería estar sola aquí...

_-Bueno, entonces ya sabes... Acepta la oferta. Sabes que contentos se pondrán todos._

-Ok. Muchas gracias, Jake.

_-No es nada. Sabes que te quiero._

Y era verdad, él me quería, como más que un amigo, pero yo no estaba preparada para amar. Mi corazón se había cerrado en banda.

-Adiós, Jake.

_-Chao, guapa._

Colgué otra vez y marqué el numero de Edward.

-_¿sí?_

-hola, soy Bella.

_-Ah, hola, Bella. ¿Has decidido algo?_

-Sí. Acepto la oferta. ¿Paso por la oficina a firmar algo?

_-Sí. Pasate y acabamos de pactar todo._

-Ok.

Entré a un taxi y llegué a la oficina.

-¡hola!

-Hola, ya tengo tu contrato listo. Ahora lo miras con calma y acabamos todo.

Entramos a su despacho, y a´hora había otro sillón al aldo del de visitas, y en él había un hombre sentado.

-Buenos días. Soy James, el notario. Le leeré las clausulas del contrato.

-Ok. encantada.

-Igualmente.

Aparentaba tener unos 21 o 22, aunque debía tener más, porque tenía uan carrera... Cada vez que Edward se giraba, él me guiñaba un ojo, me sonreía o me tocaba la rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

Firmé el contrato y cuando estábamos a punto de salir, Edward me llamó.

-Bella, ¿has comido?

-No.

-¿Te llevo?

-No hace falta, yo la llevo.-dijo James.

-No, puedo cojer un taxi.

No me gustaba como se miraban... Parecía que se querían matar.

-Compláceme-dijo Edward.

-Está bien.

Salimos a comer, y yo estaba muy contenta. Tenía una semana para empezar. Tenía que matricularme en la universidad, ir a ver el piso, traer el coche.. Pero sabía que mi familia y Edward me ayudarían.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y no decepcionarlas! Saben que cualquier queja, comentario, ya sea bueno o malo, recomendación... se acepta en un review o mensaje..**

**Gracias por leerme!**


	3. MOJADA

**Perdón porque en el capitulo pasado no les puse los enlaces para ver los vestidos. Aquí se los dejo:**

**Vestido Gucci rojo del 1º desfile: http:/ .**

**Zapatos dorados del 1º desfile: http:/ **

**Vestido negro del 2º desfile: http:/ .**

**Zapatos plateados del 2º desfile: http:/ .**

**Hay un espacio entre las dos / después del http:, recuerden quitarlo!**

**

* * *

**

Fuimos a comer a un restaurante un poco elegante, no habíamos salido del coche pero me daba vergüenza. No pensaba que fuera bien vestida, así que le pregunté:

-Edward, el restaurante es muy caro. ¿Y si me miran mal?

-Vas perfecta, no te molestes.

-Pero...

-Te lo digo de verdad. Si te miran, solo será por envidia. No pareces una niña de 18 años.

-¿Niña? A ver, ¿qué edad tienes tú, viejo?

-29.

-Oh. Dios, jamás lo imaginaria. Pensé que tendrías 24 o 25.

-Oye, que tú seas joven no quiere decir que yo sea viejo, y además no aparento eso. Si no, pensarían que soy universitario.

-¿Sabes que otra pega tienes?

-Oh, a ver. Dimela, gran diosa de la perfección.

-Eres inmaduro. Mucho. ¿Tus padres no te criaron bien?

Su sonrisa decayó. De estar bien y parecer feliz, pasó a estar triste.

-Lo siento, no debí tocar ese tema.

-No importa, es un tema pasado.

-Sabes que cualquier cosa que quieras hablar, puedes hacerlo conmigo...

-Gracias, pero no me gustaría que una niña actúe como mi psicologa.

En esas, me giré quedando de cara a él y él copió mi gesto. Me acerqué a su oído de forma seductora, intentando que pareciera otra cosa. Sabía que otros hombres caían con eso, pero uno de 29 lo dudaba. Para mi sorpresa, él se quedó estático, como intentando controlarse. Entonces le mordí el lobulo de la oreja y le susurré:

-No soy una niña, y si no fueras tan mayor te lo demostraría...

Él siguió quieto, vi como cambiaba de posición, intentando ocultar su evidente erección, pero era imposible. Lo vi antes de que lo pudiera evitar. Abrí la puerta del coche y salí. Desde fuera vi como él agitaba la cabeza como queriendo desprenderse de un pensamiento o recuerdo, y sonreí pícaramente.

-¡Edward! ¿No sales?-le dije riendome.

Después de un momento, salió y se acercó a mi. Cerró el coche y luego puso el brazo encima de mis hombros, acercándome a él.

-No soy un viejo y si no fueras tan niña yo también te lo demostraría...

Después de eso me besó el cuello. Suerte que yo no era un hombre, sino ahora no podría evitar la erección, tal y como le pasó a él.

Luego se alejó dejándome confundida. Aceleró el paso y llegó hasta la entrada. yo me sonrojé. No era algo frecuente que me pasara eso, pero con él me pasaba más de lo normal.

-¡Bella! ¿No entras? - dijo riendose. Maldito...

Cuando salí de mi empanamiento, me dirigí a la entrada. Él como un caballero me abrió la puerta, y me dirigió a una mesa para dos. Pedimos comida y durante esta, no hablamos. Simplemente nos comunicabamos con gestos, miradas y sonrisas. Era una competencia a ver quien podía seducir al otro antes, y yo sabía que él tenía más experiencia, solo había que verlo para saberlo, pero aun así no me rendí...

Al acabar, pedimos café. No se qué pasó, pero de repente me fui a levantar para ir al baño, cuando le di un golpe a la mesa. Él intentó sujetar el café para que no se cayera encma suyo y de su precioso traje, pero entonces le dio a la otra tacita y esa cayó encima mío.

Me quedé quieta, y luego bajé mi mirada. Nadie en el restaurante se había percatado del incidente, pero Edward y yo nos miramos sin saber qué decir. Él llamó al camarero y le dijo que lo apuntara en su cuenta. Luego nos fuimos al parking.

Allí sacó unos pañuelos y me los dio para que intentara limpiarlo, pero era imposible. Sólo conseguí quitar una parte de la mancha, pero siguió quedando rastro. Llegamos hasta el hotel y él me dio su chaqueta para que me tapara.

-Gracias.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, un poco mojada...

No me di cuenta del doble sentido de la frase hasta que él se quedó estático en su asiento, y entonces se sonrojó. Luego volvió a hacer lo mismo de antes. Agitó la cabeza para quitarse un pensamiento o recuerdo.

yo también me sonrojé, y luego le mascullé otro inteligible "gracias" y salí del coche.

Me subí al ascensor y llegué a mi habitación. Allí me desnudé y me duché. Al terminar, me enrollé una toalla al cuerpo y salí a abrir al puerta, porque hacía unos instantes que había sonado.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, Bella.

-Ed-Edward...

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Ahora no es buena idea, me acabo de duchar y...

Se lanzó contra mí. Sí, no se acercó o me avisó sino que se tiró encima mío. Sus labios cogieron los míos y empezó a besarme apasionadamente. OMG. No parecía un dios, sino que besaba como uno de ellos. No quería ni imaginar como sería en la cama...

_Tiene 29 años._

Mi conciencia siempre allí para recordarmelo...

Seguimos besandonos. no se como lo hizo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y yo estaba en la cama sentada a horcajadas encima suyo...

* * *

**Holaa!**

Aquí las dejo. En el proximo capitulo sabrán lo que sigue y más. Siento que sea corto, pero es la noche de reyes y tengo compromisos...

Besos y por favor comenten!


	4. PREPARANDO

**CAPITULO 4**

-Edward, para...

Él seguía besándome, y no paraba. Sus labios insistían sobre los míos, mientras sus manos eran salvajes contra mis costados. La toalla se iba aflojando por momentos, y sabía lo que pasaría si se llegaba a soltar...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que no quiero-mentí. No quería que supiera mi verdadera razón, que imaginara que yo era incapaz y mucho menos que me viera vulnerable.

-Vamos, tú sabes que sí.

Mientras decía eso, nos había girado a los dos, quedando yo debajo suyo. La mano que estaba en uno de mis costados, fue bajando hasta llegar a mi centro. Allí empezó a mever sus dedos, hasta llegar a introducir uno dentro de mí. En ese momento, su edad, mis quejas, nuestra relación profesional... Todo quedó aun lado, y solo podía enfocarme en el placer que me estaba dando... Y eso que era con un solo dedo... Cuando me metiera su...

-Oh!

Con su pulgar acariciaba mi clitoris, y ahí introdujo otro dedo en mi interior, y los dos jugaban allí, dandome muchisimo placer, haciendome sentir cosas inexplicablers. Era como si en ese momento miles de mariposas volaran en mi vientre, haciendome cosquillas. Sentía véretigo y un gran placer que se expandía por mi cuerpo.

Justo cuando sentía que me venía el orgasmo, él sacó sus dedos de mí y me puso a horcajadas encima suyo. Yo gemía de frustración. Él sonrió de satisfacción y se quitó la camiseta. Sabía el juego que estaba jugando, pero me gustaba. Luego me tocaría a mi.

No sabía cuando, pero en uno de los movimientos anteriores, mi toalla había desaparecido.

Mi vagina extrañaba su contacto y el placer que me daba, así que con prisa de sentir algo suyo dentro de mí, me olvidé de la vergüenza, que sí, aunque era raro, yo tenía vergüenza, y le quité el pantalón.

Él estaba en ropa interior, y yo completamente expuesta a él. Sabía que él había estado con muchas otras mujeres antes. Seguramente con un cuerpo mucho mejor que el mío, eso se notaba... Pero no obstante, su mirada hambrienta me decía que me deseaba...

Con las yemas de los dedos, recorrí su pecho, mientras veía como se estremecía. Era mi hora de jugar. Fui bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a la goma de sus calzoncillos, rozando con el borde de mis uñas su piel, haciendolo estremecerse.

Quise jugar con él, tentarlo hasta el límite... Empecé a jugar con la goma, sin bajarla del todo, y él gruñó como respuesta.

-Ten paciencia, león...

Por fin la bajé, dejándolo comlpetamente expuesto ante mi mirada, que debía estar opaca de deseo y lujuria..

Se cansó de mi juego, se quitó su ropa interior de los tobillos, y nos dio la vuelta que dando yo debajo suyo otra vez.

-Mmmm... Ahora verás lo que es paciencia... Te voy a torturar hasta que me ruegues que te la meta...

Y cumplió lo dicho. Con la punta de su pene, daba circulos alrededor de mi clitoris, haciendome sentir descargas eléctricas. Yo movía mis caderas buscando más fricción, pero cada vez que hacía eso, él se alejaba de mí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Solo tienes que pedirlo y yo te lo haré...

Yo no respondí. Nunca antes ningún hombre me había hecho esto. Jamás nadie había jugado tanto conmigo (en sentido sexual), y me ponía mucho. Él sonrió de lado, pero en su mirada pude ver deseo y lujuria, y supe que tardaría poco en rendirse.

-Ahora pareces una oveja, una oveja que se va a quedar sin sexo por no pedirlo.

Y ese comentario me hizo recordar que NUNCA le había tenido que pedir a un hombre que me la metiera, y él no iba a ser el primero.

Nos cambié de posición, quedando yo encima suyo. Empecé a deslizarme hacia abajo, tocando todo lo que tenía a mi paso, y besándolo. Hasta llegar a su masculinidad.

Con mi mano, la cogí y la acaricié de arriba a abajo, mientras con mi lengua chupaba la punta.

-Oh, sí, Bella.

Justo cuando dijo eso, dejé de hacerlo y me coloqué encima suyo. De un golpe, bajé y él quedó en mi interior. Lo pillé por sorpresa, pero cuando me miró, vi en sus ojos que le habí gustado, y que ahí empezaba todo. Él puso sus manos en mis caderas, ayudandome a moverme a buen ritmo.

Seguimos así un rato más, hasta que como conocía mi cuerpo, supe que me venía, y él dijo las palabras que me ayudaron.

-Bella voy a...

justo cuando dijo eso, notaba su pene palpitando dentro de mí, con embestidas rápidas, mientras mis paredes se contraían a su alrededor. Noté como se descargaba en mi interior y luego quedaba un poco más flácido.

todavía sin salir de mí, me puso debajo suyo y me besó el cuello. Fue dejando besos hasta llegar a mi oído, y allí susurró:

-Hermosa.

Luego, salió de mí y se quedó tumbado a mi lado.

-Me tengo que ir, Bella.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? Es pronto.

-Por eso mismo, poruqe son las seis y media de la mañana y tengo que ir a casa a ducharme y cambiarme. Mañana, bueno, hoy también trabajo.

-Ya son las 6.30?

-Sí, cariño.-me dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba a mí-. Eres insaciable.

Yo me sonrojé y él me dio un beso corto, pero cargado de pasión y ¿ternura? No, eso era imposible. Imaginaciones mías.

Cerré los ojos y me giré a intentar dormir. Tenía una hora y media para dormir, y a la mañana siguiente buscariá universidad, y cómo traer mi coche...

Oía como Edward se vestía, y como andaba por la habitación y luego sentí que me arropaba con la sábana. Se agachó y me dio un beso en la frente, y luego se quedó allí ¿oliéndome? Puso una mano en mi mejilla y dijo:

-Lo siento, pequeña. No volverá a ocurrir.

Iba a girarme para preguntarle qué significaba eso y desde cuándo me llamaba pequeña, pero me quedé dormida inmediatamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté y tenía unas ojeras enormes. Fui al baño, y vi que tenía la cara sonrojada y un brillo especial en los ojos. Eso era la consecuencia de una gran noche de sexo.

Me duché y me preparé. Me recogí el pelo en un moño con mechones sueltos que se rizaban por sí solos. Me puse unos jeans y una camiseta blanca, unos zapatos blancos de cuña blanca y un poco de maquillaje, para disimular las ojeras.

Dejé las maletas en la habitación y salí a desayunar.

Llegué a un bar que se veía bien y decidí entrar. Había un camarero rubio, con los ojos azules, y otro moreno gordito y con aparatos en los dientes.

"Por favor que me atienda el rubio, por favor que me atienda él."

¡Bingo! El rubio se me acercó y me preguntó qué iba a tomar. Miré su placa y ponía "MICHAEL"

-Bueno, Mike. Agradecería un buen café descafeinado y un croissant.

El chico se fue y vino al momento con mi pedido.

Me sonrió y luego me puse a comer.

Cuando acabé, fui a pagarle, y al darme el ticket me dio otro papel también.

_Mike Newton, 555-5421, buscame en facebook, guapa._

Bien, eso haría. Cuando tuviera internet, claro.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana cuando llamé al aeropuerto. Quería un vuelo a casa lo antes posible, recojer mis cosas y empezar con mi vida aquí.

El vuelo salía al día sigiuente a las 11 de la mañana. Esta noche llamaría a Mike y quedaría con él.

Fui a mirar universidades cerca del trabajo. Había una que yo recordaba que me había mandado una solicitud. Georgetown University.

Fui a allí a hablar con el director, a ver si aún querían que estudiara aquí.

-Buenos días. ¿Es usted la señorita Platt?

-Sí. Hace dos meses recibí una carta en al que me decía que me daban una beca si estudiaba aquí, ya que por mis notas de preparatoria...

-Sí. Y sigue en pie. Sólo necesitamos una documentación, por ser un caso especial, te cojeremos fuera de plazo de inscripciones.

-Muchas gracias. Por favor, digame que documentos necesita, y se los traeré en cuanto pueda.

Después de decirme lo que necesitaba, me fui al hotel de nuevo.

Desde allí llamé a mi madre.

_-¿Bella? ¿Como estás?_

-Bien, mamá. Llamo para decirte que mañana voy para casa tengo una noticia que daros.

_-Oh. Genial. Tengo que dejarte que llega un cliente, te llamo luego._

-Ok. Adiós.

Tenía el telefono en la mano y el numero de Mike por ahí apuntado...

_-¿Diga?_

-Hola, soy Bella. La chica de esta mañana en el bar.

_-Oh, hola, Bella._

-¿Quieres salir esta noche?

_-Claro. ¿Donde vives?_

-Bueno, estoy alojada en un hotel, ¿te pasas a buscarme?

_-Ok. ¿A las ocho?_

-Perfecto.

_-Bien, adiós, Bella._

-Adiós, Mike. Hasta la noche.

Ya tenía cita esta noche. Miré en el armario, y vi uno de los vestidos que más me gustaba.

Era blanco, no era de marca, peor era muy comodo. Era por la rodilla, con un cinturón negro a la altura de la cintura**(5)**. Me pondría mis zapatos negros**(6)** y iría perfecta.

De momento solo faltaba preparar las cosas para volver amñana y luego allí preparar todo para vivir aquí.

Oh, por cierto, me faltaba hablar con Edward de lo del piso.

Cogí un taxi (seguramente gasté más en taxi estos dos días que en toda mi vida) y fui a Twilight S.A.

Llegué y en la entrada estaba Zafrina.

-Vengo a ver al señor Masen.

-No puede pasar, está reunido.

-Bien, pues lo esperaré aquí.

-Tiene para bastante rato, puede irse a tomar algo y yo la llamo cuando pueda recibirla.

-No, gracias. Tengo tiempo.

Me senté en uno de lo sillones que hay allí, y me puse a leer una revista.

Al cabo de un buen rato escuché la puerta que se abría, y ´levanté la mirada. Gran error. Lo que vi me dejó helada.

Edward estaba en el marco de la puerta apoyado, despidiendose de una chica mayor que yo, muy alta y rubia. Iba vestida como una fulana, con un top muy corto y una falda más corta aún. Se agarró al brazo de Edward y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. ÉL le sonrió y luego se marchó.

Cuando él salió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que había gente en la sala, y me miró.

Sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa y luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Zafrina, haga pasar a la señorita Platt.

Entré a su despacho y él estaba sentado, jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablar de lo del piso.

-bien, te he mirado algunos que hay por aquí cerca, y que son gratis. La empresa te los cede mientras trabajes aquí.

-¿Donde están?

-Hay uno muy cerca de aquí. Creo que es el perfecto. Mira, aquí hay fotos.

Las miré. Era enorme. Tenía dos habitaciones, una cocina grande, un baño, una sala enorme y hasta piscina comunitaria.

-Este.

-¿Estás seugra? Hay más.

-Me gusta este. ¿No tengo que pagar nada?

-No. Es de la empresa.

-Ok. Bueno, entonces eso está arreglado. Por cierto, tardarás una semana en poder vivir allí. Lo tenemos que preparar.

-BIen. Igualmente tengo que viajar y cuando vuelva ya será para entonces.

-Ok. Entonces ya puedes irte.

-Yo... tengo que preguntarte algo.

-¿El qué?

-Esta noche, cuando te despediste... ¿A qué te referías?

-¿No estabas dormida?

-No. Dijiste algo de pequeña, te disculpaste y dijiste que no volvería a suceder. ¿Qué pasó?

-Bella, tienes 18 años, y yo 29. Es imposible que podamos tener algo así. Está mal. Además yo soy tu jefe...

-Ok. Lo entiendo. Entonces te propongo algo. llamame Isabella o señorita Platt. Bella solo em llama quien yo quiero, otra, yo te lllamaré señor Masen, y por ultimo, no quiero confianzas de ningún tipo. ¿Quiere una relación laboral, señor Masen? Pues la tendrá.

No sabía poruqe me enfadaba tanto. Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres fueran de una noche, pero con él era diferente...


	5. MIKE

**CAPITULO 5**

Salí muy cabreada del despacho de Edward. ¿Por qué me ponía así? Jamás había sufrido por un hombre, excepto en el caso de Riley, pero Edward llega y me enfado poruqe no quiere volver a estar conmigo. ¿No es eso lo que deseaba? ¿O no?

Después de eso, fui a un restaurante a comer. Tenía hambre, por lo que me pedí una ensalada y un filete de carne a la brasa.

Acabé de comer y decidí ir al hotel y hacer las maletas. Necesitaba ir a casa al día siguiente para poder preparar los papeles de la universidad, el traerme el coche y mis cosas.

Cuando llegué al hotel, preparé todo para irme al día siguiente, y dejé fuera lo de esa noche para la cena.

Más tarde, para despejarme y ya que no conocía a nadie allí, salí a dar un paseo por un parque cercano.

Me senté en un banco y me puse a mirar a los niños jugando en los toboganes y columpios con sus padres.

Yo echaba de menos al mío. Mamá era muy cariñosa, y la quería mucho, pero papá era diferente. Él y yo nos comunicabamos sin palabras. Era especial, nuestra relacion era especial, y por culpa de cabezonería y orgullo ahora ya no puedo verlo.

Todo empezó hace 5 años.

Papá ya estaba con Sue, y yo los quería mucho. Ella no era mi madre, pero me cuidaba como a una hija, ya que había perdido a sus dos hijos en un accidente. Nos trataba a Alice, Rose y a mí como de la familia, nos protegía, nos cuidaba y nos amaba. Pero una noche, sonó el teléfono.

Era papá, desde la comisaría. Estaba metido en un caso de la mafia. Mamá habló con él y le pidió por favor que lo dejara, que no nos pusiera en peligro a todos, y menos a él. Pero él no quería dejar el caso a los federales, ya que según él eran unos inútiles. Siguió con la investigación, y para cuando yo cumplí los 14, él ya había encerrado a 5 de los imputados. La verdad es que el caso le iba bien, pero se le quedaba grande.

Un verano, cuando yo tenía casi 15, fuimos a pasar unas semanas con mi padre a Forks. Lo pasamos muy bien, pero al última noche, mientras dormía, se escucharon gritos y tiros a fuera de la casa.

Yo, asustada, fui a la ventana para ver qué apsaba. Allí fuera habían cuatro hombres, dos coches y mi papá. Los hombres le disparaban a mi papá, y él intentaba defenderse.

Rápidamente, Alice y Rose vinieron conmigo y me escondieron. Me llevaron al sótano y me dijeron que pronto acabaría todo, que estuviera tranquila. Pero no podía. Quería estar allí afuera con él, ayudandolo, epro era inutil. Estaba segura de que lo matarían.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con el cuerpo entumecido, y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba encima de Rose. Tenía unas ojeras increibles y se veía que no había dormido.

-Rose, ¿y papá?

-Alice salió a llamar a la policía y aun no ha vuelto. Estate tranquila, vamos arriba y cambiate.

Subimos y eran las 9 de la mañana, poruqe Sue recién llegaba del turno de noche.

-¿Qué os pasó, cariños? ¿Os hicieron algo?

-Papá... Vinieron unos hombres...

-Oh, dios mío. ¿Y Alice?´

-Salió a llamar a la policía, pero no ha regresado. De eso hace 3 horas o quizás más. Sobre las 4 empezó el tiroteo...

-Venid aquí, hijas. Os cambiaré y saldremos de aquí.

Ál final papá sobrevivió. Le habían disparado,pero la policía llegó a tiempo y los agresores se habían ido para cuando llegaron.

Pasó dos meses en el hospital, Alice, Rose y yo ibamos al psicologo, y cuando se recuperó, nos dijeron que el caso había quedado en manos de los federales.

PApá se enfadó mucho, porque quería solucionarlo él, pero mamá lo convenció de que era más seguro que no. Sue se había mantenido al margen, y al cabo de 3 meses más, nos llamó papá para decirnos que Sue se había marchado de casa, que ya no lo quería...

Yo seguía hablando con ella, ya que ami no me había hecho nada, y la relacion con mi padre ahbía quedado en uan bonita amistad.

Hace dos años nos llamaron del FBI. Era sobre el caso de papá. Ya sabían quien había sido, y estaban encerrados, pero tenían más contactos fuera y nos avisaron que seguramente vendrían a por nosotros. Así que nos tuvimos que cambiar el apellido. Cogimos el apellido de mamá. Aunque ella estaba casada con CArlisle desde hacía dos años, yo no quería tomar su apellido, no porque no lo quisiera, pero es que prefería cojer el de mi madre.

Así que Alice, Rose y yo pasamos a tener como apellido Platt.

Aún ahora lo extraño mucho, la relación ah cambiado. Cuando nos vemos, tiene que ser en un bar, y que parezca coincidencia. Es incomodo, pero nos vamos viendo de vez en cuando y nos ponemos al día.

También Alice y Rose van a verlo, pero con menos frecuencia, ya que ambas tienen sus familias y están muy ocupadas.

Al ir a Seattle al día siguiente, también tendría que visitarlas a ellas. Despedirme, y agradecer a Alice por obligarme. Aunque no fuera mi sueño, era una gran oportunidad para abrirme al mundo y hacerme "famosa", ya que yo quería ser escritora.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé en el parque, pero cuando volví a la realidad, ya había anochecido.

Miré el reloj y vi que solo faltaba dos horas para la cita con Mike. fui al hotel y me preparé. Me recogí el pelo y me vestí después de ducharme. Cuando ya estaba lista, sonó el telefono.

-¿Sí?

_-Señorita Platt, aquí abajo hay un hombre preguntando por usted._

-Hagalo subir.

Al cabo de dos minutos fui a abrirle la puerta a Mike, y allí estaba, vestido con zapatos negros, un pantalón de traje hermoso y una camisa blanca. Pero había un problema.

-¿Edward?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Mañana me marcho, cuando vuelva podemos hablar.

-¿Cuando volveras?

-De aquí a una semana quizás.

-No puedo esperar.

-Yo sí. Y ahora, si me disculpas, he quedado.

Iba a pasar por su lado y salir, pasando de él, pero me cogió del brazo y me giró para que quedara de frente a él.

-¿Con quien has quedado?

-Con un conocido. ¿Te importaría soltarme?

-Por favor... No vayas. Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante. Déjame hablar contigo y luego me marcharé.

-No.

-Bella, puedes intentar escapar y no conseguirlo, o escucharme un minuto y luego...

-¡Bella!

Escuché la voz de Mike al lado del pasillo

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Siento dejarlas aqui, pero no tengo tiempo para escribir asi que ire actualizando cuando pueda. Siento si los caps son cortos...**

**Besoss y comenten por favor, que es un segundo**


	6. VUELVO A SEATTLE

**Bueno chicas, siento este cap. pero Bella tendrá sexo con más chicos a parte de Edward.**

**Así que bueno, solo por avisar, Bella será muy guarra en este fic, así como Edward...**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 6**

Rápidamente me acerqué a Mike. Él me cogió de la cintura y me besó en los labios. Vaya, si era rápido este chico...

—Buenas noches, preciosa. ¿Te está molestando este tío?

—No, ya se iba. ¿Verdad, señor Masen?

—Sí, ya me iba.

Fui a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, cuando Edward pasó por mi lado rozandome espresamente, mientras murmuraba un:"Esto no quedará así".

Cogí el brazo de Mike y salimos al aparcamiento. Allí había un Opel Astra rojo.

Entramos y me llevó a un restaurante de la ciudad. Había mucha gente allí cenando, así que tuvimos que esperar mesa.

Mientras hacíamos cola, estuvimos conociéndonos. Mike tenía 21 años y era camarero, era huérfano y vivía con su hermana mayor.

La verdad es que este chico era de los que gustan callados, porque cuando hablaba nada más parecía un baboso. Y encima comiendo era un cerdo.

Nos pedimos una hamburguesa y patatas. Yo comía delicadamente, como tiene que ser, pero a él empezó a chorrearle el ketchup por los dedos se lo empezó a lamer, intentando ser algo sexy, pero que sólo consiguió revolverme el estómago.

Luego, con la bebida... Aghh.. ¿Nadie le enseñó a no hacer ruido al beber?

Acabamos la cena, y yo ya deseaba poder irme a mi habitación y dormir. Se me habían pasado las ganas de follar...

—Bella, —dijo ya fuera— ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

—No, Mike, no me siento muy bien. ¿Puedes llevarme al hotel?

—Claro.

El trayecto fue en silencio y largo. Tenía ganas de deshacerme de él...

—Bueno, ya llegamos. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No importa. Puedo subir sola.

—Bien.

Lo que hizo a continuación no me lo esperaba.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por mi nuca y me acercó para besarme.

¡Puaj! Era el típico chico que se chupaba los labios antes de besar y que luego te babeaba...

No tenía fuerza para separarme, y no me dejaba el suficiente aire como para decirle que parara.

Cuando ya me di por vencida, esperando a que se separara, oí un ruido que me asustó y lo hizo separarse. Miró por la ventana y allí vi a ¿Edward?

Dios, huía del rayo y me metía en el trueno...

—¡Suéltala, bastardo!

Mike había salido del coche y lo había cogido de la pechera. Era ligeramente más alto que Edward, pero éste era más fuerte, se soltó y le pegó con el puño en la boca.

—¡Eso te pasa por meterte con menores!

Mike se quedó tirado en el suelo, luego Edward lo pateó y luego éste se metió en el coche y se marchó.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

— Sí hay de qué. Me salvaste de Mike.

—Lo hubiera hecho con cualquier persona.

Y eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, me dolió. Así que intenté cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué hacías tú por aquí?

—Vine a hablar contigo.

—¿No te quedó lo suficiente claro antes?

—Yo... vengo a hablar contigo como jefe.

—Vaya, pues es raro que mi jefe me visite a estas horas...

—Sí, es que me enteré de que no tienes los 18 cumplidos.

—Faltan dos semanas. El 13 de septiembre.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿me vas a echar?

—Bueno, en teoría, tendría que hacerlo, pero no. No importa. Puedo cambiar los datos y listo. Sólo necesito que tus padres firmen el contrato cuando puedan. Sé que vienes de lejos, así que aunque haya pasado la fecha, no importa. Pueden venir y hacer el papeleo. No te denunciaré.

—Más te vale.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—No, yo no amenazo, yo advierto.

— Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué pasó con la chica "gracias por salvarme"?

—Se acabó, voy a dormir.

—¿Puedo subir?

—No.

—Mira, es porque me he cortado con la ventana del coche del payaso ese, así que tranquila, no intentaré nada que tú no quieras.

Y ese era el problema..

— No, si yo sí quiero.

—¿Qué dijiste?—dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Lo dije en voz alta?

—Sí.

—¿Lees mentes?

—No, lo primero es que lo has dicho sin darte cuenta...

—Yo no he dicho nada. Lo habrás entendido mal.

—Sí, sí, bueno. Y lo segundo es que tu cara refleja lo que piensas.

Mierda. Siempre todos me decían eso, pero nunca había sido algo de lo que preocuparme...

—Bueno, ¿me vas a dejar subir?

—Sí. Sube y te curo eso.

En el ascensor el silencio fue incómodo. Yo iba pensando en qué hacer y cómo reaccionar ante él sin que descubriera lo que sentía por él. (Este deseo y lujuria que me recorría entera cuando lo veía...)

—Siéntate aquí, ahora traigo vendas y agua oxigenada.

Llegué a los pocos segundos con todo lo necesario para curarlo y él ya se había arremangado.

—¿Llevas el botiquín de viaje?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno, es que soy algo... Torpe.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. ¿No recuerdas en el restaurante, con el café? Suele pasarme. Tuve suerte que fuese café. Podría haber sido un cuchillo, o una vajilla.

—Vaya, no pareces la típica chica torpe.

—¿En qué me diferencio?

—Bueno, vistes bien, eres hermosa, delgada, no llevas gafas ni nada de eso.

—Antes era gorda, lo de la ropa es por mi hermana. Ella me utilizaba de Barbie.

—Guau, quién lo diría.

—Ya, la verdad es qeu quien me conoció de pequeña casi no me conoce ahora.

Para cuando habíamos terminado de hablra, el brazo de Edward ya estaba curado y yo inconscientemente lo había empezado a acariciar.

Él cogió mi otra mano y empezó a hacer dibujos sin sentido en el dorso con su pulgar. Tenía mi vista fija en nuestras manos, y no sabía cuál era su expresión.

—Bella, mírame.

Subí la vista poco a poco, hasta centrarme en sus ojos. Parecían un laberinto. Podías perderte en ellos con facilidad. Pero ahora tenían algo dorado...

El silencio me estaba poniendo nerviosa. No ese nerviosismo incómodo, sinó ese en el que puedes pasarte horas sin hablar, porque no es necesario. Pero sus ojos me estaban quemando con intensidad.

—Bella...

Sabía lo que venía a continuación, y no quería. en realidad sí, pero le dejé claro que nuestra relación iba a ser solo profesional, ¿que poder tendría mi palabra si a las pocas horas ya incumplía una condición impuesta por mí?

—Me voy a ir a dormir. Estoy cansada.

Iba a levantarme, pero sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y no pude alejarme.

—Edward, suéltame.

—Bella, por favor. Sólo te pido dos minutos. Dos minutos para poder explicarte y luego me marcho. Lo prometo, y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—Uno. —me miró confundido— Tienes un minuto.

—Bella, ella es una amiga.´Ella vino de visita. Está enamorada de mí desde hace mucho, y sabe que no me gusta, peor aun así sólo tenemos relaciones sexuales. ¿Por qué te molesta eso?

—No me molesta. Me da rabia que una noche estés conmigo y a la mañana siguiente con otra.

—Tú hiciste lo mismo, así que no tienes nada que reclamar. Quedamos en una relación laboral y si eso es lo que quieres, ok. No nos reprocharemos nada, pero sólo quería que supieras eso, para que no tuviesemos una mala relación.

—Tienes razón. Entonces nada. Cada cual por su lado, como siempre.

—Exacto. Yo me voy.

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta, y allí él me agradeció por curarlo.

—No fue nada, buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla, peor lo hizo lento y luego fue moviendo poco a poco los labios hasta rozar la comisura de mis labios.

Sonrió de manera torcida y después se marchó.

¿Por qué no puedo reaccionar cuando lo tengo cerca?

Dios... vaya lío.

Me fui a dormir y cuando parecía que no había dormido anda, sonó mi despertador. Me levanté y me preparé con lentitud. Eran las 9.30 cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. Era Alice. ¡Mierda! ¡El vuelo!

_—¿Sí?_

_—Hola, Bells. Te llamaba para recordarte que no pierdas el vuelo. Acabo de dejar a los niños en el cole, cuando vengas pasaré por ti al aeropuerto y luego vamos a mi casa. ¿Ok?_

_—Está bien. Allie, por favor, no montes fiesta de despedida._

_—Pero..._

_—Nada de peros. No quiero ninguna fiesta, sólo llama a Jake para que venga y ya está. Y no quiero nada gordo con él, porque dentro de 3 semanas él estará aquí conmigo._

_—Está bien... Entonces algo reducido en familia._

_—Así me gusta. Y lo de mi cumpleaños que sepas que ya sé qué tramas._

_—Seguro que no. Nadie te ha podido decir. Los mataría._

_—¿Ves como estás tramando algo? Lo sabía._

_—Vamos, Bella, 18 años no se cumplen cada día..._

_—Ya lo hablaremos, me voy que llegaré tarde al aeropuerto._

_—Aún no has ido...—era una afirmación—menudo desastre._

_—Yo también te quiero. Bye._

_—Adiós peque._

Después de colgar cojí mis cosas rápidamente y salí a por un taxi.

Y allí fuera estaba el coche de Edward. Pero, ¿es que este hombre no tenía casa o qué?

—¡Bella!

—Edward... Tengo prisa, ¿que necesitas?

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, una semana a Seattle. Voy a buscar mi coche y mis cosas.

—Bien. Vuelve pronto.

—¿Ya encontraste alguna faena para mí?

—Algo así. Vuelve pronto.

—´.

—Espera, quieres que te lleve?

—Sí, por favor. Los taxis tardan una eternidad.

Edward conducía como un loco. En su volvo, iba como en su casa, y en unos minutos llegamos al destino.

Me bajé y él me llevó una de las maletas. A la hora de despedirnos, se acercó a mí, me abrazó, y me olió el cabello.

—Adiós.

—Adiós, Edward.

Mientras se alejaba, miré para atrás y me pareció verlo agitando la cabeza y susurrando un:"Voy a echarla de menos".

El vuelo se me hizo corto, y en nada ya estaba abrazada a Alice, la muy exagerada diciéndome que me iba a echarme de menos, que era muy joven para irme tanto tiempo... Que esperaba que sus hijos no se fueran tan pronto...

—Alice, acabo de llegar, ¿ya me estás echando?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Bueno, vamos a casa. Tengo ganas de ver a mamá.

—Dios, está nerviosa, ha cambiado todas las flores de sitio varias veces, quería que estuvieran perfectas para cuando llegaras...

Nos empezamos a reír, y así fue el trayecto, entre bromas. Yo le expliqué lo que quería hacer, y ella dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar cómo llevar mi coche, porque mi Mini Cooper era mi amor.

Me dijo que me ayudaría a elegir la ropa para llevarme y me llevaría al aeropuerto. Cierto, esto seguramente no se lo dije, peor ¡Alice está embarazada de nuevo! Está de 6 meses, y aunque tiene más energia que yo, está de baja así que tiene tiempo libre. Y eso es: ALICE + TIEMPO LIBRE = COMPRAS. Eso cuando no está con sus niños, que entonces es la mejor mamá del mundo. A parte de la mía, claro.

—¿No tienes hambre? ¿Has comido en el avión?

—No, no tengo hambre, comí en el avión.

—Bien, entonces vamos al colegio a recojer a Peter y Charlotte.

Eso me emocionó. Me costaría despedirme de mi familia, pero mis dos niños... Ellos eran unos críos geniales, a los que quería muchísimo...

Pensé que casi había la misma edad entre nosotros que entre Edward y yo.

Después de eso mi mente se ocupó de imagenes suyas.

Edward besándome.

Edward comiendo conmigo.

Edward herido.

Edward besando a otra mujer.

Edward haciéndome el amor. Digo, follándome...

Edward explicándose.

Edward cuando me salvó de Mike...

—¡Bella!¡Bella! ¿Qué piensas?

—Nada.

—Vaya, pues juraría que pensabas en algo, y además en algo muy importante, porque pasabas de mí.

—Es que nose cómo hacer para llevarme el coche...

—Sé que no es eso.

—Sí es eso.

—No lo es. Si lo fuera lo hubieras dicho de un principio, y no es algo tan importante. ¿Es por un chico?

—No. —pero en cuanto lo dije me sonrojé.Siempre me pasaba igual: delante de la familia me salía el lado vergonzoso.

—¡Oh! Eso es, hay un chico. ¿Quién es? Vamos, puedes decírmelo...

* * *

**Bien, las dejo aquí, que mañana madrugo, pero mañana vuelvo a actualizar.**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**espero que les guste**


	7. ROBERT

**CAPITULO 7**

_—¡Oh! Eso es, hay un chico. ¿Quién es? Vamos, puedes decírmelo..._

— No es nadie, Alice.

— Esa mirada sólo la he visto una vez, y sé que hay alguien.

— ¿Qué mirada?

—Esa mirada que indica que hay un chico especial.

— No hay ningún chico especial, tranquila.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¿Alguna vez te he dado razones para no hacerlo?

—No, pero Alice, te lo digo en serio que no hay nadie.

Y era cierto. ¿Quién era especial en mi vida?

— Bueno, lo que tú digas. Pero sbes que cuando quieras hablar conmigo, aquí estaré.

—Bien, ahora vamos a por mis sobrinos, tengo ganas de verlos.

— Bella... ¿es guapo?

Y mis mejillas enrojecieron. Siempre me pasaba igual con la familia, mi parte tímida volvía.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— Sabes que sí. Y también que me lo acabarás contando...

Empezó a silbar y bajó del coche; no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado ya a la escuela.

Nada más bajar yo, y andar unos cuantos metros, el timbre sonó y en nada mis dos niños ya estaban conmigo.

— ¡Hola, tía Bella!

— Hola, guapos. ¿Cómo ha ido el cole?

— ¡Muy bien! — dijeron los dos a coro.

Después nos montamos en el coche y fuimos a casa de Alice. Allí los niños seguían contándome qué habían hecho estos dos días que yo había estado fuera, como si fuera lo más apasionante que alguien podía llegar a hacer. Pero yo los escuchaba, y miraba sus ojos brillar de ilusión...

— Chicos, id a lavaros las manos, que vamos a comer en nada, y ahora venís y ponéis la mesa.

Mientras se fueron a lavar las manos yo estaba en la cocina con Alice, y sin querer suspiré:

— Los voy a extrañar.

— Y nosotros a ti, tata. Pero tienes que saber que es por tu bien. Por cierto, ¿como te trata tu jefe? ¿Es bueno?

— Sí, es muy bueno.

_Y tan bueno, sobretodo en la cama._

Sin querer, me volví a sonrojar.

— Bella... — en momentos como ese usaba su tono maternal conmigo— dime que no es lo que estoy pensando...

— No sé lo que estás pensando.

— Isabella... ¿es tu jefe?

— Mami, ¿qué pasa con su jefe?

— Nada, vida. Cosas de la tía Bella. ¿Vamos a comer?

— ¡Sííí!

Nos sentamos en la mesa, y mientras comíamos, Alice me miraba. Parecía buscar algún signo en mi cara que indicara que estaba liada con mi jefe...

Después de comer, los niños y nosotras fuimos a casa de mamá.

— ¡Yaya! — gritaron los niños a coro.

— Hola, cariños.

Nos saludó a todos y luego pasamos al jardín. Era cierto lo que Alice dijo: mamá había cambiado todas las flores de sitio.

— Mamá... ¿qué has hecho?

— Tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora, hija. Desde que contratamos a Emma, la hermana de Emmet, ya no me necesitan allí. No quiero ni pensar lo que haré cuando me jubile...

—Mamá, todavía queda mucho para eso.

— Bueno, hijas. Los niños se han ido al parque. ¿Queréis café?

Mientras tomábamos el café, hablábamos de lo que haría a la vuelta a Washington y le expliqué a mi madre las condiciones del trabajo.

— Es perfecto.

— Lo sé. Ahora sólo me falta hacer amigos... Por cierto, Jake vendrá a vivir allí también en unas semanas.

—Eso es genial. ¿Tiene donde vivir?

— No se lo he preguntado, me parece que iba a estar en la residencia. Sino, se puede venir conmigo. Tiene dos habitaciones.

— Eso es buena idea. Así cuando vaya conocerá a alguien allí.

— Mamá, ¿cómo puedo llevar mi coche a Washington?

Alice respondió:

— Ya te dije que yo me encargaba de eso, pero sigo pensando que es mejor comprar uno nuevo.

— Alice, fue mi primer coche, le tengo mucho cariño.

— Vamos, algún día tendrás que cambiarlo. Pero sabes que es complicado llevarlo y si se hace, será caro.

— Está bien. Cuando vuelva miraré de comprar alguno...

— ¡hola, chicas!

Carlisle había llegado de trabajar. Me acerqué rápidamente a donde él estaba y lo abracé.

— Hola, Carlisle.

— Bueno, pero si está aquí mi niña pequeña.

— Vamos, que ya tengo 18 años.

— Casi, y aunque tengas 50 años, para mí seguirás siendo mi niña pequeña. Mira a Alice, tiene 30 y continua siendo mi niñita.

— Bella, creo que yo me voy a casa. ¿Quieres venir a dormir a mi casa o te quedas con mamá?

— Me quedaré aquí, es más céntrico, y además bastante tienes con los dos petardos.

— Bien, pero sabes que siempre eres bien recibida.

— Lo sé, pero no quiero molestar y además así puedo ver a Jake.

— De acuerdo, nosotros ya nos vamos, tienen que ducharse y cenar.

— Adiós, tata.

— Hasta mañana, pequeña.

Y ese "pequeña" me hizo acordarme de Edward. ¿Por qué me llamó así? Seguía sin entenderlo.

Después de que se fueran, me quedé en casa hablando con mamá y Carlisle, y más tarde cenamos y luego a dormir. Venía agotada del viaje.

A la mañana siguiente, Jake me llamó para ir a su casa.

— Bella, qué pena que te vayas ya.

— Sí, pero es por trabajo. por cierto, ¿tienes donde vivir?

— No, lo miraré en unos días.

— Podrías venirte a mi piso, tengo dos habitaciones, y es gratis. Así que no te costaría más que la faena que hagas.

— No sé, Bella.. Seremos dos estudiantes viviendo juntos... Va a ser un desastre.

— Sí, pero un desastre divertido.

— Ok, entonces está bien.

Todos lo sabían, y yo también, que Jake estaba enamorado de mi. Había tenido novias, pero ninguna le iba bien. Al final acababamos de copas, liandonos cada uno con otra persona, para olvidar penas, pero su mirada cuando me ve, es inconfundible. Es por eso también que nunca quise acostarme con él. Es decir, Jake no es para nada feo, es más, está muy bueno y si no fuera mi mejor amigo, ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no quiero hacerle daño. Él siempre ha sido mi apoyo. Me apoyó cuando lo de Riley, y él fue a pegarle. Aunque tenía mi edad, le sacaba altura a Riley, que era mayor, y al final el mayor acabóa bien magullado.

También me apoya cada vez que hago algo mal y todo el mundo se me pone en contra, por lo que me ha demostrado que es una buena persona y que no merece ser tirado. Ojalá algún día encuentre a la persona ideal...

Toda la mañana y el mediodía me la pasé con él, hablando y explicando cosas sin importancia. Cuando le comenté que me compraría un coche nuevo, me dijo que él tenía un amigo al que le podía interesar mi coche, y que él conocía mecánicos de casi todos Estados Unidos, porque, por si no lo he dicho, Jake era un mecánico excelente, aunque no creía que pudiera c¡ganarse la vida con eso.

— Te doy el número de teléfono del mecánico y lo llamas. Dile que eres Bella, la amiga de Jake, y te hará buenos tratos.

— Gracias, Jake.

— Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

— Claro.

— Bueno, ahora creo que deberías ir a ver a tu hermana Rosalie. ME acaba de llamar mientras estabas en el baño diciendome que dejara de acapararte si no quería quedar estéril de por vida, así que... Sus deseos son órdenes.

— Bien. Hasta pronto.

— Adiós.

Fui a ver a Rose después de casa de Jake.

— ¡Hermanita! ¿Se puede saber qué tiene ese chucho para que estés siempre con él y pases de mi?

— No es un chucho, es mi amigo, y solo tiene que lo quiero.

— Oh, usted perdone... Sabes que voy a continuar llamándolo igual, parece un perrito faldero detrás tuyo, y no voy a cambiar la forma de llamarlo después de 4 años.

— Ok, Rose, dejalo ya.

— ¿Qué te cuentas?

— Pues ahora mismo lo tengo casi todo arreglado, iré a la Georgetown University, y tengo piso y nada más falta comprarme un coche.

— Bien, y ¿qué tal el jefe?

— Bien, es muy amable.

— Eso es bueno.

— Sí.— me sonrojé a más no poder en cuanto pronuncié eso.

— Dios, no me digas que te gusta tu jefe... Bella, sabes que eso está mal, es ilegal y ademas, ¿cuantos años tiene?

— Rose, no me gusta mi jefe, solo es guapo y ya está.

— Bien, eso espero. Oye, ¿te acuerdas de aquella chica que dijo que estaba embarazada y no quería al niño?

— Sí, ¿al final que pasará?

— Pues verás, en el centro de acogida hay muy pocos niños y tú sabes que yo no tengo problema en la edad que tengas, lo voy a querer igual, pero esa chica tiene 16 años y está de 8 meses. Sus padres la convencieron de que se lo quedara pero ella no quiere así que hablamos con ella y dice que nos dejará su custodia entera, ella renuncia a la patria y potestad. ¿Puedes imaginarte que en menos de dos emses voy a tener a un bebé mío? Por fin seré madre...

— Felicidades, Rose. Espero que todo salga bien. Y a todo esto... ¿donde está Emmet?

— Está trabajando. Ahora está en el buffete de Jenson, intentando conseguir un caso muy importante.

— Qué bien... Llevaba días hablando de ese caso...

—Bueno, me tengo que ir.

— Es pronto...

— Rose, es casi la hora de cenar y sabes que si no llego para poner la mesa...

— Sí, sí. Es verdad, las tortitas...

Mamá, siempre hace mis postres favoritos. Cada día hace uno, y si no pongo la mesa, no me lo hace. O peor, lo hace y no me da...

Llegué a casa y allí estaba mamá y Carlisle arreglados.

— ¿Váis a algún sitio?

— ¿Desde cuando eres tú la madre?

— ¿Por qué estais arreglados?

— Vamos a cenar a casa de los Jefferson, y te quedarás sola. Llegaremos tarde, no nos esperes despierta.

— ¿Y mis tortitas?

— Está la masa preparada, sólo ponlas en la srtén y hazlas... ¿No eras tú la señorita ya tengo 18 años? Pues demuéstralo...

— Bien, divertiros.

No tenía ganas de cocinar, estaba cansada, así que llamé por una pizza.

Al cabo de un rato llegó el chico. Y dios, menudo chico.

Era alto, musculoso, rubio y con los ojos casi negros.

— ¿La peperonni?

— Sí, ten, quédate el cambio.

El chico me entregó el ticket y un papel:

_Robert: salgo a las 10, llamame._

_555-564-1_

Cené y luego estuve muy aburrida, miré el reloj y vi que eran las 10.30.

Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Robert.

— ¿Sí?

— Hola, soy Bella, la chica de la pepperoni.

— Sí, hola Bella.

— Mmmm.. ¿haces algo esta noche?

— No, ahora mismo estoy en el sofá viendo la tele. ¿Paso a buscarte?

— Vale.

— En unos minutos estoy allí, preciosa.

Me arreglé un poco y esperé a que llegara. Vino con un coche chiquitito, parecido a un Volkswagen Polo y pitó.

Salí de casa, cerré y me monté en el coche.

— ¿Qué tal, Bella?

— Bien, ¿adonde quieres ir?

Mientras decía eso, su mano iba ascendiendo por mi muslo.

Me acerqué a su oído, lo mordisqueé un poco y luego le dije:

— A donde tú quieras...

* * *

**Bueno, bueno,bueno...**

**Aquí Bella ya está con otro chico.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**En anda vuelvo a actualizar!**


	8. EXPLICANDO

**Chicas, no se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero he cambiado el summary y he quitado el primer capítulo(summary completo). Las que ya los hayan leido ya, sigan leyendo porque no cambia nada, pero es para las nuevas lectoras, que lo vi muy descarado poner casi el final, así que lo quité y tendrán más intriga. Lo siento por cambiarlo tan tarde.**

**Aquí les dejo:**

**CAPITULO 8**

—_A donde tú quieras..._

Me miró, sonrió y siguió conduciendo hasta un restaurante chiquitito que ya había visto alguna vez.

— ¿Te gustan las comedias?

— Claro.

— Bien, en mi casa tengo algunas. ¿Y de qué trabajas, Bella?

— Ahora mismo estoy estudiando. Aún quedan unos días para empezar a trabajar.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— 17 para 18 en nada.

— Vaya, pensé que tenías mi edad.

— ¿Qué edad tienes tú?

— 22.

— Bueno, no eres tan mayor.

— No, y la verdad que tú no eres muy inocente que se diga.

— Y menos inocente aún que te pareceré dentro...

Entramos a su casa entre besos y achuchones. Ibamos pegándonos a cualquier pared que encontrabamos, y menos mal que vivía en la primera planta y que no tuvimos que cojer el ascensor, sino no hubiéramos llegado arriba.

NAda más entrar por la puerta, él ya me tenía cogida por las nalgas, me manoseaba y me besaba al mismo tiempo que miraba por donde andaba.

Supe que buscaba la habitación, pero no había nada de luz, así que urgentemente le dije:

— Al sofá.

Me dejó caer en él y se puso encima mío. Empezó a meterme mano por debajo de la ropa, y a besar toda l apiel expuesta de mi cuerpo.

— Bella, voy por los condones.

Desapareció y casi no me dio tiempo de recuperar la respiración que ya lo tenía de nuevo encima mío.

En menos de unos minutos ya sólo llevábamos la ropa interior puesta.

Él se levantó para quitarse sus boxers, y al mismo tiempo admiraba mi cuerpo. Eso me encantaba. Me gustaba mucho que me miraran, aunque fuese vergonzosa, en situaciones como esta lo tímido se me iba y solo quedaba la Bella sexy y matadora que la mayoría de hombres conocían. Me encantaba cuando me miraban como si fuera Afrodita caída del cielo para darles el mayor placer del mundo, y se quedaban absortos mirando mi belleza.

Él siguió mirándome, y cuando ya estuvo desnudo, yo me lo quedé mirando a él.

No era la gran cosa, y nunca mejor dicho. La verdad, no estaba mal, pero era mejor la de Ed... ¿Qué hacía en un momento como ese pensando en mi jefe?

Sacudí la cabeza y me acerqué a besarlo. No sé cuando, pero ya no llevaba mi tanga, y Robert estaba entre mis piernas succionando mi clítoris.

— Oh, por dios, Robert...

Él sabía como darme placer. Era muy bueno jugando con su lengua. supe que el orgasmo iba a llegarme en 3, 2, 1...

— Mmmmm.. dios, eso fue...

— Espera, que todavía no terminé.

Volvimos a girarnos, quedando yo ahora encima. Se puso el condón y rápidamente me penetró.

Dios, eso me gustó.

Ambos gemíamos, y nos decíamos guarradas al oído. robert era un chico salvaje cuando se lo proponía...

— ¡Bella!

— ¡Robert!

gritamos los dos a la vez. En cuanto se acabó nuestro momento de éxtasis, nos acomodamos en el sofá y nos vestimos.

— ¿Tienes ganas de ver una película?

— Mis padres deben estar preocupados.

— Será solo un rato. No pasará nada. Es la una de la madrugada.

— De acuerdo, pero solo una.

Vimos "" y yo no paraba de reirme. La película terminó y nos pusimos a hablar. Él me contó de sus ex-novias y cómo había sido su época en el instituto y la infancia. La verdad que la suya había sido dura. Él deseaba ser actor, pero su familia decía que eso era para pobres y vagos, así que lo obligaron a estudiar una carrera. Él empezó bien, haciendo lo que su familis le había enseñado, pero allí conoció a una chica en la misma situación que él. Ambos estaban en 2º año de carrera de administración de empresas, pero ella se rebelaba más. Era l aoveja negra de la familia. Kristen, así se llamaba la chica, se presentó a un casting en secreto, y cuando la cogieron para hacer una película que era poco conocida, ella dejó la universidad y se fue a Canadá a actuar.

Su familia la dejó de lado, pero ella consiguió su sueño.

En el 3º año de carrera, Robert dejó también sus estudios, y se mudó a un pequeño pido aquí cerca de Washington, y también intentó conseguir su sueño. Lo cogieron para otra película, era un largometraje que con esperanzas sería famoso, pero cuando estaba a punto de viajar a Londres para grabarla, Kristen enfermó, y él decidió irse con ella. Tenía cáncer de pulmón, pese a no haber fumado jamás, y él la acompañó hasta el último de sus días. Así dejó todos sus proyectos y cuando ella falleció, él no quiso volver a actuar, porque todo le recordaba a ella.

Desde entonces él ha sido mujeriego, dice que quiere encontrar a su mujer ideal, y que cuando lo haga no la dejará escapar.

Sigue muy enamorado de Kristen, se le ve en los ojos.

Luego me preguntó sobre mi vida.

Le conté sobre el divorcio de mis padres, omitiendo lo de la separación con mi padre por problemas con la mafia. También le conté sobre mis hermanas, y mi hermanastro, Jasper.

— ¿Entonces Alice se casó con vuestro hermanastro?

— Sí, y Rose con un amigo.

— Vaya, yo pensé que ella iba a salir con tu otro hermanastro.

— Bueno, eso fue algo raro. Rose era muy vanidosa, incluso más que yo, pero al llegar a la casa con nuestros hermanastros, Edward pasaba de ella. Élla se creía mejor que todos y que el gran Cullen caería rendido a sus pies, pero no fue así. Ella itnentaba coquetearle con todo, hasta el día en que entró en su habitación en ropa interior. Él ni se inmutó, sólo la echó y cerró la puerta. Pensabamos que era gay, y al cabo de un año o así se fue.

— ¿A donde?

— Me parece que a Londres. No tengo ni idea, no es un tema que nos guste tratar.

— ¿Os llevábais mal con él?

— No, justamente todo lo contrario, él era genial, y me protegía, no lo recuerdo mucho, pero sé que era buen chico y que me cuidaba. Yo entonces era gorda y muy fea, llevaba gafas y todos se burlaband e mí, pero todos mis hermanos incluidos ellos me salvaban siempre.

— ¿Entonces qué ocurrió?

— De un día para otro empezó a estar raro, pasaba menos tiempo en casa y tenía secretos. Cuando llegaba el correo siempre iba él antes que nadie y buscaba lo suyo. Y después de unas semanas actuando así, se fue a buscar a su madre biológica. Nos mandó una carta diciendo que se llamaba Elizabeth y nada más, los motivos de darlo en adopción. nunca más supimos de él. Te juro que si algún día me lo encuentro... Pero en fin, ella conoció a Emmet más tarde en la universidad y ahora van a adoptar a un niño.

Robert vio cómo cambié de tema, y no insistió más.

Eran las cuatro cuando acabamos la conversación.

— Está bien, ahora te llevo.

Llegué a mi casa, y Robert se bajó a despedirme, nos dimos un beso apasionado y luego me metí en la casa.

Me giré para ir a mi habitación cuando oí pasos a mi lado. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, y si mamá y Carlisle habían salido...

Me pegué con la espalda a una pared, como de pequeña cuando tenía miedo, y cogí un paraguas del paragüero de la entrada.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Se oyó un "Shhh" y luego dos pasos más, cada vez más cerca.

— Llevo un arma en la mano, más les vale que no me hagan daño...

— ¡Buuu!

Detrás mío había una sombra, y era mucho más grande que yo. Me asusté, dejé caer el paraguas y salí corriendo.

En estas otros brazos me cogieron por delante antes de que cayera, y me dio tanto miedo subir la mirada que cerré los ojos. Pero ese aroma... Ese aroma lo reconocería donde fuera.

* * *

**Bien, chicas...**

**¿Quien será? A ver si lo adivinan... Por favor comenten y otra cosa que quiero aclarar. Lo de quitar el summary fue porque yo lo hice en un principio para enganchar a la gente a esta historia, y ahora que veo que ya tengo lectoras, lo quitaré y las que vengan nuevas descubrirán todo de nuevo.**

**Gracias!**


End file.
